Rock Band 2
Rock Band 2 is a rythm video game developed by Harmonix, published by MTV Games and released in October 2009. The game features "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran. About the game Rock Band 2 builds upon the original, challenging players to put together a band and tour for fame and fortune while learning to master lead/bass guitar, drums and vocals. The soundtrack features 75 songs on the disc plus additional bonus tracks available for free download. The music in Rock Band 2 includes all master recordings, which spans all genres of rock from punk, metal and alternative to classic and southern rock. List of Rock Band 2 music On-disc track list: *AC/DC - “Let There Be Rock” 1970s *AFI - “Girl’s Not Grey” 2000’s *Alanis Morissette - “You Oughta Know” 1990’s *Alice in Chains - “Man in the Box” 1990’s *Allman Brothers - “Ramblin’ Man” 1970’s *Avenged Sevenfold “Almost Easy” 2000’s *Bad Company - “Shooting Star” 1970’s *Beastie Boys - “So Whatcha Want” 1990’s *Beck - “E-Pro” 2000’s *Bikini Kill - “Rebel Girl” 1990’s *Billy Idol - “White Wedding Pt. I” 1980’s *Blondie - “One Way or Another” 1970’s *Bob Dylan - “Tangled Up in Blue” 1970’s *Bon Jovi - “Livin’ on a Prayer” 1980’s *Cheap Trick - “Hello There” 1970’s *Devo - “Uncontrollable Urge” 1980’s *Dinosaur Jr. - “Feel the Pain” 1990’s *Disturbed - “Down with the Sickness” 2000’s *Dream Theater - “Panic Attack” 2000’s *Duran Duran - "Hungry Like The Wolf" 1980’s *Elvis Costello - “Pump It Up” 1970’s *Fleetwood Mac - “Go Your Own Way” 1970’s *Foo Fighters “Everlong” 1990’s *Guns N’ Roses - “Shackler’s Revenge” 2000’s *Interpol - “PDA” 2000’s *Jane’s Addiction - “Mountain Song” 1980’s *Jethro Tull - “Aqualung” 1970’s *Jimmy Eat World - “The Middle” 2000’s *Joan Jett - “Bad Reputation” 1980’s *Journey - “Anyway You Want It” 1970’s *Judas Priest - “Painkiller” 1990’s *Kansas - “Carry On Wayward Son” 1970’s *L7 - “Pretend We’re Dead” 1990’s *Lacuna Coil - “Our Truth” 2000’s *Linkin Park - “One Step Closer” 2000’s *Lit - “My Own Worst Enemy” 1990’s *Lush - “De-Luxe” 1990’s *Mastodon - “Colony of Birchmen” 2000’s *Megadeth - “Peace Sells” 1980’s *Metallica - “Battery” 1980’s *Mighty Mighty Bosstones - “Where’d You Go” 1990’s *Modest Mouse - “Float On” 2000’s *Motorhead - “Ace of Spades” 1980’s *Nirvana - “Drain You” 1990’s *Norman Greenbaum - “Spirit in the Sky” 1960’s *Panic at the Disco - “Nine in the Afternoon” 2000’s *Paramore - “That’s What You Get” 2000’s *Pearl Jam - “Alive” 1990’s *Presidents of the USA - “Lump” 1990’s *Rage Against the Machine - “Testify” 1990’s *Ratt - “Round & Round” 1980’s *Red Hot Chili Peppers - “Give it Away” 1990’s *Rise Against - “Give it All” 2000’s *Rush - “The Trees” 1970’s *Silversun Pickups - “Lazy Eye” 2000’s *The Smashing Pumpkins - “Today” 1990’s *Social Distortion - “I Was Wrong” 1990’s *Sonic Youth - “Teenage Riot” 1980’s *Soundgarden - “Spoonman” 1990’s *Squeeze - “Cool for Cats” 1970’s *Steely Dan - “Bodhitsattva” 1970’s *Steve Miller Band - “Rock’n Me” 1970’s *Survivor - “Eye of the Tiger” 1980’s *System of a Down - “Chop Suey” 2000’s *Talking Heads - “Psycho Killer” 1970’s *Tenacious D - “Master Exploder” 2000’s *Testament - “Souls of Black” 1990’s *The Donnas - “New Kid in School” 2000’s *The Go-Go’s - “We Got the Beat” 1980’s *The Grateful Dead - “Alabama Getaway” 1980’s *The Guess Who - “American Woman” 1970’s *The Muffs - “Kids in America” 1990’s *The Offspring - “Come Out & Play (Keep ‘em Separated)” 1990’s *The Replacements - “Alex Chilton” 1980’s *The Who - “Pinball Wizard” 1960’s Bonus downloads: *Abnormality - “Visions” 2000’s *Anarchy Club - “Get Clean” 2000’s *Bang Camaro - “Night Lies” 2000’s *Breaking Wheel - “Shoulder to the Plow” 2000’s *The Libyans - “Neighborhood” 2000’s *The Main Drag - “A Jagged Gorgeous Winter” 2000’s *Speck - “Conventional Lover” 2000’s *The Sterns - “Supreme Girl” 2000’s *That Handsome Devil - “Rob the Prez-O-Dent” 2000’s Category:Video Games